Lachlan Hoffmann's Stories
"I Shouldn't be telling you this stuff but I will." —Lachlan Hoffmann Lachlans' Tales are a collection of writings on holotapes by Lachlan Hoffmann, a sergeant in the Enclave Armed Forces. Sometimes when Lachlan isn't with any other Enclave soldiers or undercover and with someone he trusts, he will tell them his stories and thoughts. These stories are as follows: Early Life Life in the Vault * "Life in the Vault was kind of good when I was young, didn't have any friends really. I was following in my mothers shoes; she was a head roboticist, taught me a lot more than those Vault school lessons did. Maybe too much... I got in a bit of trouble here and there for hacking terminals but I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for those skills so yeah... My father was a security guard, taught me how to speak German, Ich es eigentlich sehr flüssig sprechen können, but I'm guessing none of you know how to speak it. Would be useful if I somehow went to Germany, ja? Eheheh. Everything was going good until our paranoid overseer thought that the Enclave were a bunch of "raiders" or something. My parents shut down the security systems and went to the the overseers office to stop him... they didn't know he had a gun... I don't remember what happened but... I was so upset and angry I don't remember much really, just bits of his skull and brains were all over the floor. Then some Enclave soldiers came in and had to knock me out. I remember waking up in a place called Raven Rock on a medical bed. I had apparently been shot six times. After I fully recovered, they put me in training." Service in the Capital Wasteland * "After my training I was sent out on patrols mostly guarding outposts and a little bit of scouting was going pretty good until we took a non-functioning water purifier then a few days later we captured some kid from a vault our "President" wanted to have a chat with him. Autumn wasn't happy about that so he ordered us to kill the kid. I heard a lot of deaths over the radio. I knew if I went after him, he would have killed me. I was near one of the sentry bots for safety when it turned on me. The only person, I think, who had access to the robots was the so called "President." I knew how robots worked so I just shot it in its important areas and it went down. Then the kid must have gotten the "President" to activate the self destruct. Somehow I was lucky enough to get a Vertibird out of there. I was sent to Adams Air Force Base. I'm happy I wasn't sent to the purifier; the Brotherhood apparently used some kind of massive robot of death from before the war called Liberty Prime on the facility. It was kind of silent for two weeks but then they attacked one of our satellite stations with the robot. We had a big trick up our sleeves: a satellite that fires down orbital strikes destroyed the robot. Would of been a sight to behold Liberty Prime. We thought we had the upper hand but we were wrong. The Brotherhood found out where Adams was and sent that kid we captured before to destroy it... I watched the missiles destroy the mobile crawler... our moral was shattered... but I remember a few things like our roboticist and his robots walking out without a scratch. But yeah... I got moved to a place called Falls Edge and then, well, here. * "I Remember a lot of other things when I was out on missions like one time I spotted a huge fucking mutant in the ruins of DC, It was about hmmmm 20 feet I got the hell out of there after I recorded my findings I'm happy they don't get that big over here. Leading the charge in the Mojave Scientific Skills * "Learned pretty much everything about robotics science and how to repair things from my mother and then some more advanced stuff in the Enclave, Now you are probably wondering why am I not in some lab and not out in the wasteland well to be honest I would hate being stuck in some lab for the rest of my life I want to see what the wasteland is like the people that live in it, But from time to time I do work in a lab we don't have that many people and Little Navarro. Anyway my skills do come in handy a lot when out on mission I can change turrets targeting hack terminals and well anything else that has something to do with my skills." People CRONOS * "Don't know much about him really except he's in the Secret Service and he was born on the Oil Rig so he's pretty old but he is still a deadly son of a bitch. He hates ghouls, mutants and generally anything that isn't "pure human." Probably hates the NCR the most; seen him kill a few NCR civilians. But yeah that's all I know about the guy." Weapons and Armor Weapons * "My .308 assault rifle is one of a kind... built it myself. Used parts from an assault rifle I found in the Capital Wasteland, a marksmen rifle, a hunting rifle and some other spare parts they had at Little Navarro. Easy to modify too. I can easily take off a scope and put a new one on, doesn't need to be repaired a lot and it's got the range and stopping power of any .308 firearm. I try to conserve ammunition since I only got a few magazines for it, but I put ammo in the magazines whenever I can. They're custom made too and hold about 20 rounds. Wouldn't trade it for anything." * "This pistol has saved my power armored ass a lot of times. Found it in an old military outpost when I was doing a scavenging mission. Uses 12.7mm rounds, hard to come by but I can just make a few at a reloading bench. Put a laser sight and a handgun scope on it, wasn't easy since the only thing you could put on it was a silencer, but yeah, it's a great weapon just like my .308." * "Good old Punchy. A lot of raider skulls been broken with this. Found it in the Capital Wasteland, put in some chromed tubes, high capacity valves and some ported chambers. I once killed a deathclaw with it, jumped up off of a rock and hit it right in the side of the face, heard a loud crack and BAM! It was dead. Way better and much more fun than those mini chainsaw Rippers." Armor * "Advanced Power Armor Mk II is pretty much standard issue for everyone in the Enclave filters your urine into clean drinking water and If you fall asleep you won't fall over and protects you from radiation a bit, Had it ever since I first joined the Enclave I've also changed it a bit but those are just minor things." * "Now this helmet has stopped a lot of bullets from making my brain going all over the place, It has night vision which is really useful for when it's pitch black gives you a tatical advantage because it's you can shiee them and they can barely see you because it's dark and this armor blends in with the dark. * "My trusty old Pip-Boy three thousand, got it when I was ten I loved it, lovely little piece of tech I'm very grateful they Enclave let me keep it. I Have modified with some security stuff and so it to go with my armor I don't really ever use the glove because I like to have the glove I got with my armor looks better anyway. Factional Opinions New California Republic "Ehh, they're OK I guess. I don't have a grudge against them or anything. Probably the most successful people out there but I heard they got to where they are because of help from people outside the NCR. I've had a few fights with; some of their soldiers, they are ill equipped but their Rangers are a lot better equipped. They used armor piecing bullets on us a few time; they can go through our power armor like butter and it hurts like hell. The NCR has quite a few weaknesses, like they can be spread too thin and if you stop them expanding, it will probably cause the NCR to fall apart." Brotherhood of Steel "They are like a smaller version of us... kinda. They are apparently the pre-War military but Eden, our former "President", said that they weren't on his broadcast. They probably are though; there is no way a group of tribals could turn into a faction like them. I think their goal is to protect everyone from tech by taking tech but that wasn't really the case in DC. Over here they are getting beat up by the NCR. They need to change their ways or they will fall kinda like the Enc....uhh, that doesn't matter." Caesar's Legion "I hate them! They enslave and crucify people, burn down villages, it's horrible! We apparently have made an "alliance" with them. Guess we are helping each other defeat the NCR or something, but that's all I have to say about those assholes." Followers of the Apocalypse "Those people are doing good using technology to help whoever they can and not kill and take whatever they want. If I ever decide or be forced to leave the Enclave, I would join them use my skills for good." The Enclave "A lot of good people in the Enclave... our goal is good but our methods of getting to those goals... well they aren't the best. I've tried to change our ways; I'm a sergeant so I can do something at least. I don't know if we can even somehow redeem ourselves. We've done a lot of bad and hardly any good to the people of the wastes. Hopefully we can or it would most likely mean the death of the Enclave... So I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening." Other things Forced Revolutionary Virus That stuff is horrible works good on animals but humans....makes us in green or yellow depending on which FEV strain that is. I only know a bit about a super mutant army called the "unity" wanted to turn everyone into mutants or something guess their master didn't know that mutants are sterile. I've meet some mutants and they aren't all bad found a ski resort full of them I haven't reported this to my superior yet cause they aren't doing anything bad. I Approached their leader Marcus he said he's seen people in power armor like mine before he must of been around when the Enclave first showed up but I think he may of been involved a lot more.....he told me about a tribal who was looking for a Garden of Eden Creation Kit...he said they "nuked an oil rig" in the process....I defiantly didn't want to tell my superiors they would want to burn that place to the ground if they knew Marcus was involved in the destruction of the rig, Anyway I went into the lodge and talked to a guy called Doctor Henry he looked at me funny...he told me that he used to be in the Enclave and my armor reminded him I didn't want to lie to him so I told him I was and said we were making a move on the Mojave after our failed attempt at the Capitol Wasteland, He was trying to cure the Nightkins schizophrenia they apparently became Nightkins because of their use of stealthboys.....Oh seems like I moved onto another subject...well that's enough about that... Category:Stories Category:Spocklan116